La Nada
by Kai-chan
Summary: Una vez mas, eres el mártir del Amo de la Keyblade. XemnasxRiku, implicaciones de muchas cosas, spoilers para la apariencia de Riku en KH2, ubicado en el ultimo dia de Roxas


La nada.

Cuando habían comenzado a luchar, cada golpe de Soul Eater contra la Aerial Blade había sonado más vacío que el anterior, hasta que en un punto habían simplemente dejado de sonar.

Sin embargo las armas habían dejado de chocar algunos minutos atrás. El sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca no sorprendió tanto a Riku como debería y se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, no estaría de rodillas frente a aquel Nobody más tiempo del estrictamente necesario, aún cuando todo su cuerpo, aquel cuerpo, le exigía que no se moviera mucho más.

La expresión del rostro de Xemnas permanecía perfectamente impasible mientras observaba los movimientos de Riku. Los sonidos que podían escucharse en la Mansión no parecían afectar el minucioso escrutinio al que el otro estaba sometiéndolo, Riku frunció el ceño, un gesto que en ese rostro que llevaba ahora se le hizo extraño.

Las palabras de Axel habían sido ciertas, no podía ganar contra Xemnas él solo. Aquel poder por el que había sacrificado todo no había sido suficiente para detener al Nobody, pero si había sido suficiente para restaurar a Sora...

- Xehanort. - Por un momento, Riku pudo jurar que la usual expresión solemne del rostro de Xemnas había cambiado, pero lo descartó como una simple impresión. - Quizá había esperado un reto mayor.

Riku sintió la pared contra su espalda y no demoró más que unos segundos en asociar la sensación, quizá demasiado familiar para su gusto, de un cuerpo atrapando el suyo contra una superficie firme. Podía sentir perfectamente la presión de las manos de Xemnas manteniendo las suyas separadas.

- Una vez más, tu eres el mártir del amo de la Keyblade. - Xemnas rió, una risa que Riku no había esperado. - Y no lo dejarás saberlo. El es joven e ingenuo, seguramente nunca entenderá como fue que desapareciste.

- Eso no es algo que te importe. - Interrumpió Riku su voz tomando un tono firme.

- Un tema sensible. Como siempre lo fue. - El Nobody se apartó de Riku, dejando entre ellos el suficiente espacio para volver a su escrutinio. - No es más que otro tonto, ciego a la realidad a su alrededor.

- Es suficiente. - Su paciencia se agotaba, al sentir el agarre ceder Riku intentó soltarse, pero Xemnas parecía tenerlo sujeto con algo más que simplemente sus manos.

- Xehanort. - Xemnas saboreó el nombre. - Pobre Riku, el que se dejó caer en la Oscuridad por el bien de alguien más, el mártir. El más ciego de todos, aun a pesar de que aquella venda en sus ojos tenía otro significado.

No iba a escuchar un segundo más de aquellas palabras. Riku apretó los puños e intentó zafarse de la energía que lo mantenía sujeto. Las manos de Xemnas ahora recorrían sus brazos con un tacto completamente desapegado y a la vez interesado. ¿El tacto de aquel al que no le importaba? No, suplió su mente, el tacto de aquel que experimentaba con un sujeto nuevo.

- ¿Qué quieres, Xemnas? - La voz de Riku rompió el silencio que apenas nacía.

- Estoy viendo que tan bien has cuidado este cuerpo. - Respondió el Nobody, cuidadosamente recorriendo los músculos que Riku mantenía tensos en su esfuerzo para liberarse. - Has hecho un trabajo sorprendentemente correcto.

- Que quieres. - Repitió, esta vez no era una pregunta.

- ¿Conoces la verdadera naturaleza del corazón, Xehanort?

- Eso no responde mi pregunta.

Xemnas rió, una risa casi compasiva.

- Tan impaciente... - El Nobody sonrió, y por un momento Riku deseó que la expresión usual de aquel rostro volviera. - Tu quieres ganar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, para que la bruja de las memorias y el amo de la Keyblade se alejen de este lugar. Simplemente estoy cumpliendo tu deseo.

- No veo como es que eso te beneficia. - No existía un modo de que esas palabras significaran algo bueno. Riku frunció el ceño, relajando sus músculos y su voluntad por unos segundos para volver a intentar soltarse.

- Por supuesto que hay una ganancia para mi, esto no es un acto de caridad, es un intercambio. - El Nobody demostró su punto afirmando una mano sobre el pecho de Riku, a la altura exacta del corazón. - Tu vas a cumplir uno de mis deseos. Tu colaboración es opcional, pero confío en que lo harás sabiendo que yo podría enviar a más de mis sirvientes a buscar a los dos por los que haces este sacrificio en este mismo instante.

- Un intercambio... - Las palabras de Riku se perdieron en el creciente silencio de la Mansión.

Cerró los ojos. Naminé tenía que escapar, Sora tenía que alejarse lo más posible. El iba a hacer tiempo para que eso sucediera...

A como diera lugar.


End file.
